


Top or Bottom?

by Destiel_Cockles



Series: Wincest Drabbles & Ficlets insprired by pics/gifs [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Drabble, First Time, Flash Fic, Inspired by GIFs, M/M, NSFW GIF, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to finally tell Dean he's gay.</p><p>**Inspired by a gif (nsfw)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Top or Bottom?

 

 

 

Sam has been trying to work the courage up to tell Dean he's gay. He's been trying to tell him for years, he almost did so many times but he just can't. Sam has known for nearly twenty years, since he was twelve years old and his unrelenting crush on Dean began.

Sam knows Dean's bi, or maybe he's gay and uses women as a cover up. The first time he caught Dean with a guy he was in high school and was looking for Dean after school and found him under the bleachers, with the star quarterback of the football team on his knees giving him a blow job but Dean blew it off saying "A blowjob's a blowjob." Sam walked in on him a few weeks after Dean had picked him up from Stanford having a threesome with another guy and a girl but Dean had always been really kinky, or so Sam heard since Dean loved to give him graphic play by plays when he was growing up of all of his sexual exploits.

But every time Sam caught Dean with another guy, Dean was always giving so he figured maybe he didn't consider himself gay and that made Sam hesitant because he had never had sex with a guy before, the only guy he wanted to have sex with was Dean so he didn't even know if that made him gay. Maybe his brother would think he was an incestuous freak so Sam never brought it up.

The thought of being with Dean was always on his mind, but lately it was all he could think about. Every time he saw Dean he pictured them having sex, and since he was around Dean every second of the day he was about to lose his mind. He finally reached his breaking point. They had just finished a job, they had been hunting a pack of werewolves and by the time they made it to the motel they were covered in mud and it actually made Dean look even sexier.

As soon as they got into the room, Dean pulled his mud-covered shirt off. Sam froze and watched him. Dean unzipped his jeans and as he was stepping out of them he glanced up at Sam and smirked.

"You gonna get out of those nasty clothes? You can check me out later."

Sam turned red as Dean chuckled and went to go take a shower. As Sam pictured the water cascading down his brother's amazing body he made up his mind. Dean was always flirting with him, and if he liked to have sex with guys he must just be too stubborn to admit that he wants to be with him too. Sam figured he would start with telling him he's gay, then go from there. 

Dean came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Sam felt his already hard cock throb as Dean laid down on the bed, his legs splayed wide open and an amused grin on his face as Sam hurried into the bathroom to take a shower. Sam debated on jerking off but decided he would take his chances and hope for the best. He hoped that Dean would be fucking him in a few minutes, so Sam quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and took a deep breath as he opened the bathroom door.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed, Dean was lying on his bed with his eyes closed but Sam could tell he wasn't asleep. Dean opened his eyes when Sam cleared his throat and looked up at him. As soon as those emerald eyes were staring into his Sam immediately felt nervous as hell.

"Dean...I...I need to tell you something."

"Yeah? You didn't fuck my car up or something did you? You've got that guilty as fuck look on your face."

"N-no...nothing like that."

"Spit it out, Sammy."

Sam took a deep breath, every time Dean looked at him it felt like he was seducing him with his eyes. He was downright eye fucking the shit out of Sam and it had him flustered. Dean ran his hand over the front of his boxers, Sam's eyes were immediately drawn to the strained fabric. Damn, his brother's cock looked so damn big...Right, he had to stop getting distracted because maybe he could get some of that big fat dick.

"Im...gay."

Dean paused, when Sam didn't say anything else he replied. "And...?"

"What do you mean, and?"

"I knew that...so um...top or bottom?"

"Huh?"

Was he asking if he wanted to have sex and be the top or bottom or if Sam had a preference? Sam didn't know for sure because he never had sex with another guy, but he had always fantasized about Dean fucking him.

"I mean...do you top or bottom?"

"I-I've um, never...uh..."

Dean raised an eyebrow, his hand was in his boxers now. Sam finally admitting what Dean wanted to hear since he hit puberty was too much. He had been pretty sure Sam wanted what he wanted but promised himself he would wait until Sam was comfortable enough to admit it to him, he just didn't think it would take two decades for Sam to do it.

"Really? Damn. So uh...I only top but I can...you know, help you figure out if you're a bottom." 

Sam jumped up and crushed his lips to Dean's, kissing him fiercely.

Dean pulled back and smirked. "Mmm yeah, you like it rough, huh?"

Sam shrugged and Dean rolled his eyes. "Trust me. You will."

Ten minutes later, Sam knew the answer to Dean's question.

"Oh Goddamn! Shit! Bottom!"

Dean was pummeling into his brother's ass, fucking him hard. He thrust into the amazing tight heat, groaning with pleasure as his brother's incredibly tight ass clenched down hard on his cock. "Wh...what?"

"I'm....oh fuck...I'm a bottom. Forever. I want you to fuck me every day for the rest of my life, so fucking good."

"Damn, Sammy. I barely even started. Just wait...you're gonna want to fuck all damn day."

Dean rolled his hips and slammed into his brother with a hard powerful thrust.

"God!"

"You can call me Dean, baby. I know I'm a god when it comes to-"

"Shut up and fuck me harder!"

Dean chuckled and knelt back, pulling Sam into his thrust. Sam screamed his brother's name and came untouched, shuddering at the pure pleasure as his brother steadily drilled into his prostate.

"Mmm yeah. Let's see how many times I can make you come on my cock alone. Maybe you should just call me God after all."

Sam didn't respond because in that moment, it felt like it was the truth because Sam had never in his life felt so much pleasureful ecstasy.

 

 


End file.
